Batman Legends
Batman Legends is part of the UK's 'Collector's' Edition' line of comic books. The first volume was published by Panini Comics for 41 issues between October 2003 and November 2006. The second volume has been published since December 2006 by Titan Magazines. Both volumes reprint Batman related comics from DC Comics from the United States. After 57 issues, Batman Legends moved on to volume 3 and was retitled to simply 'Batman'. It continued current stories from Batman Legends while also reprinting other Batman comics from The New 52. Batman Legends was the first DC Collector's Edition published for the UK and follows from the successful Marvel Collector's Editions. It has been followed by Superman Legends, Justice League Legends, DC Universe Presents Batman Superman and the most recent title, Batman: The Dark Knight. Volume One The first volume reprinted numerous arcs from Batman's recent and classic history; the key storylines being: * Issues 1-12 Hush * Issues 13-18 Broken City * Issues 19-23 As The Crow Flies * Issues 22-25 Batman: Year One * Issues 24-38 War Games * Issues 26-31 Death In The Family * Issues 36-40 Superman/Batman: Supergirl * Issues 38-41 Under The Hood It also contained numerous creator profiles, competitions and a review of Batman Begins. Volume Two Volume Two was published by Titan Magazines and was edited by Rona Simpson. Volume Two features advertisements for Titan Books' trade paperbacks and does features on Batman related merchandise, known as "Inside the batcave!". So far volume two has reprinted the following material as well as a couple of miscelleanous issues from various Batman comics: * Issues 1-4, 15+ All Star Batman and Robin * Issues 1-4 Superman/Batman: Public Enemies * Issues 1-4 Batman and Son * Issues 5-10 Rules Of Engagement from Batman Confidential * Issues 5+ Paul Dini's run on Detective Comics from #821 * Issues 7-11 Superman/Batman: Absolute Power * Issues 11-14 The Black Casebook * Issues 12-17 Lovers and Madmen from Batman Confidential * Issues 17-21 The Resurrection of Ra's Al Ghul from Detective Comics, Batman, Nightwing and Robin * Issues 22-23 Images * Issues 24-25 Trust from Detective Comics * Issue 25 The Fiend with Nine Eyes * Issues 26+ Batman:R.I.P * Issues 48-51 Batman and Robin Must Die, Batman 700 * Issues 52-57 Batman Inc., Batwoman: Hydrology * Issues 53-57 Batman Volume 2 Volume Three Volume two ended after 57 issues and was retitled to simply 'Batman' for volume three. The first issue of the volume was released on 5 July 2012, on the same day as the first issue of Titan's new Batman title, Batman: The Dark Knight. The comic started printing The New 52 Batman and Robin series whilst also continuing to reprint Batman Volume 2. Controversy Volume Two Issue 18 featured an All-Star Batman and Robin story which was controversial as it showed the Joker referring to Gotham as 'a sad old whore' and choking a woman to death; his assistant was a topless woman sporting swastikas on her breasts (a character who previously featured in The Dark Knight Returns). The issue featured no warning of this and this was discussed by parents on the Irish Radio Talkshow Liveline, as hosted by Joe Duffy. It criticized stores for featuring the magazine on the bottom shelf alongside the likes of Postman Pat. The issue was defended by fans stating that it was merely an adult storyline. In Issue 20, Batman Legends featured a warning stating that the magazine is 'Recommended for children of 12 years or older'. Some of the more recent issues have a "VIOLENT IMAGES" or a "Rated T for Teen" warning on the front cover of the magazine. External links *Panini Comics *Batman Legands page at the Titan Comics website * Liveline Podcast - Batman Comic Explicit Content http://www.rte.ie/podcasts/2008/pc/pod-v-250408-23m13s-liveline.mp3 Category:Titan Magazines titles